


Bed, Bath, and Beyond A Joke

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clueless Boys, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Shameless Smut, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: When Sam goes to work at the Brooklyn Bed Bath and Beyond, he doesn't expect to fall for one of his coworkers. And it would help if he could stop blurting out the first thing that comes into his head.Bucky never expected the new guy to be so hot, or such an asshole.





	Bed, Bath, and Beyond A Joke

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Philadelphia Mission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218271) by [velvetjinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx). 



> So basically I came up with the title while trying to think of a title for my Sam Wilson Birthday Bang fic, and had to write the fic. Yes, I wrote an au of my own fic. Don't judge me. 
> 
> You don't have to read my SWBB fic to understand this one, but why I made them work for this particular store might make more sense. XD

Sam found himself slightly apprehensive as he walked towards 3rd Avenue, Brooklyn. He'd been a department manager at Bed, Bath and Beyond for almost two years now, and when they'd offered him a raise if he moved to New York he couldn't say no. The previous manager had left suddenly, and as Sam had more sales than anyone else on the east coast they had decided to give him this opportunity. It was a new start--not that he'd needed it, but they did say that a change was as good as a rest. 

He walked up to the desk and introduced himself to the woman there. She smiled widely at him. 

“So you're the new manager for bath? Good to meet you, Sam. I'm Natasha, manager for sales. Which sounds grand but basically means I work as a cashier.”

“Nice to meet you,” Sam replied politely. 

“I'll just call the general manager to come out and get you. I hope you enjoy working here. We're a pretty friendly group.”

“Good to know,” Sam murmured as Natasha picked up the desk phone and dialed. 

“Hey, Nick? New guy is here. Sam, yeah. Okay, I'll tell him. Bye!” She hung up and turned to Sam. “Nick will be out in a minute to get you, and he'll take you round and introduce you to the team.”

“Thank you,” Sam said gratefully, and Natasha nodded. 

A few moments later, Nick approached. Sam had met him in his ‘interview’--which was really a case of going through the motions as Sam had already been given the job--but Sam still found himself to be quite intimidated. Nick cut an imposing figure in his suit and black eyepatch. 

“Sam! Good to see you,” Nick said, holding out his hand, which Sam shook. “And you're punctual, which I like already. Come on, I'll take you around to meet the team. Natasha you've already met. Look out for her--she's a troublemaker and a heartbreaker.”

“Thanks, Nick,” Natasha said, laughing. “Don't believe a word of it, Sam.”

Sam grinned and followed Nick through the store. “Here's your department. You're in charge of the whole of bath, and you'll have Wanda working with you, wherever she is.” Nick frowned, looking down the aisles, then his brow cleared. “Wanda! Come and meet your new manager. Wanda, this is Sam Wilson. Sam, Wanda Maximoff. She hopes one day to climb the ladder and usurp your position.”

“It's true,” Wanda said with a grin, shaking Sam's hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.”

Sam and Nick continued on through the store, to the kitchen and cookware section, where a tall muscled blond guy was talking to the hottest guy Sam had ever seen. Long brown hair, down to his shoulders, and stubble that would definitely give him beard burn on his thighs. Sam blinked, snapping himself out of the pornographic alley his thoughts had just turned down. 

“Steve, Bucky! Come meet our new department manager for bath. Sam, this is Steve, department head of beyond, and Bucky, head of bed, where he should be instead of gossiping to Steve.”

Bucky waved a hand dismissively. “Pietro has it covered. Hey, nice to meet you,” he said, holding out his hand for Sam to shake. Sam swallowed around his dry mouth and took the proffered hand. 

“Uh, hey.” He paused, grinning at Bucky's messy hair, and before he could stop himself nervous words came tumbling out his mouth. “So you're the head of bed? With stylish bed head! That's awesome!”

Bucky narrowed his eyes. “Excuse me?” he said, his expression darkening, and Sam’s internal monologue started yelling “abort! Abort!”

However, never one to back down, Sam smirked. He saw Steve laughing behind his hand, and even Nick was chuckling, but Bucky just looked pissed. 

“Anyway,” Steve said when the tension became too much. “Nice to meet you.” He held out his hand and Sam shook it, as Nick looked around. 

“Where's Clint?” he asked gruffly, and Steve grinned. 

“Coffee run.”

“I swear that guy has more caffeine in his system than blood.” Nick shook his head. “Come on, Sam--I'll show you around the rest of the store.”

“Nice to meet you!” Steve called after him, but Bucky had already turned away and was saying something to Steve. Sam's heart sank. If there was a clearer sign that someone wasn't interested, he couldn't think of it. 

He met Pietro over in bed, and discovered that he and Wanda were actually twins. Pietro seemed like a fun guy, and aside from the whole unrequited crush thing, Sam figured he was going to enjoy working there. 

***

As soon as Sam was out of earshot, Steve turned to Bucky and grinned.

“You like him, don't you?” 

“Who?” Bucky asked loftily, his heart pounding in his chest. He’d thought he'd been subtle, but of fucking course Steve would notice. They'd known each other forever, and Steve knew him a little bit too well. 

“‘Who’, like you don't know exactly who I mean. Sam. The new guy.” Steve eyed him thoughtfully. “Of course, if you don't like him, I might just ask him out myself. He is pretty hot.”

“Fuck you, Steve,” he growled, and Steve grinned. 

“Oh, you don't like him, but you don't like that idea much, do you?”

Bucky narrowed his eyes. “You're an asshole. And I've gotta get back.”

As he turned to go, Steve grabbed his arm. “Buck. Come on. You really think I'd do that to you? Whether you admit it or not, I know you've got the hots for the guy, and I'm hardly gonna swoop in.” Steve smirked. “And from the way he was looking at you, I'd say I didn't have a chance anyway.”

“He wasn't looking at me in any way,” Bucky responded crossly. “In case you didn't notice, he was kind of a dick.”

“You realize that was probably just nerves?”

“I doubt it.”

“Yeah, okay. If you say so.” Steve sighed. “Go on. Get out of here before I bang your head against the wall.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and flipped Steve off before heading back to his own department. 

He found himself distracted the whole morning--not badly enough to stop him doing his job, but enough that Pietro noticed. Bucky fobbed him off with an excuse about not feeling great, but he was pretty sure Pietro didn't buy it. 

As soon as his lunch break came, he headed through to the break room, only to discover Sam and Steve in there already, joking and laughing together. His heart dropped into his shoes, but he plastered on a smile as he fetched his lunch from the refrigerator and went over to join them, sitting down heavily beside Steve. 

“Hey, Buck!” Steve said cheerfully, and Sam nodded at him briefly before turning his attention back to Steve. 

“So how long have you worked here, Steve?”

“Uh, four years? It must be that, right, Buck?”

Bucky nodded. “Yeah, four years and three months.”

“You guys started together?” Sam asked, and Steve laughed. 

“Yeah, well, we've known each other forever, and we both ended up here for an interview on the same day. He ended up in bed, and I ended up beyond.” Steve wriggled his fingers as he said ‘beyond’, doubtlessly trying to convey spookiness, but mostly just looking like a dork, and Bucky smiled fondly at him. 

***

Sam could have kicked himself when he saw Bucky looking at Steve like he'd hung the moon. Of course they were together. Two guys as hot as that who had known each other a long time? Sam was amazed he hadn't picked up on it before. He hid a sigh by taking a bite of his sandwich. So much for any hope he might have had. 

Steve was a really nice guy, very open and friendly. Bucky was a little more stand-offish, although that was possibly because Sam had offended him that morning, and they probably complemented each other really well. Sam comforted himself with the thought that he might at least get a halfway decent friend out of working with Steve. 

“So you transferred here from Virginia?” Bucky said abruptly, and Sam looked at him curiously before nodding. “Man, you must have been happy to come up here to civilization.”

“My whole family lives in Virginia,” Sam responded, glaring at Bucky, who just smirked. If Bucky was this much of an asshole, Sam could definitely deal with this crush. He had no desire to be with someone who was such a dick. 

Steve was definitely welcome his rude ass. 

“I'll say one thing, though. When you're from Virginia, you tend to be brought up rather than dragged up, unlike big city folks who think they're better than everyone and bring their kids up with chips on their shoulders,” Sam said thoughtfully, before taking a swig of his Diet Coke. 

Bucky narrowed his eyes. “At least--”

“Oh, wow, hey, would you look at the time?” Steve interrupted hurriedly, looking at his watch and nudging Bucky. “It’s time to get back to work. Buck, we'll see you later. Come on, Sam.”

Sam nodded and dropped his trash in the recycling before following Steve downstairs without even a backwards glance at Bucky. 

***

When Steve and Sam had left the break room, Bucky briefly considered throwing himself out the window. He had meant for the Virginia crack to be a joke and, yeah, okay, a bit of payback for the bed head crack earlier. Only now it seemed Sam actively hated him since Bucky had managed to insult his entire family. 

Bucky groaned and dropped his head on the table. Fuck him anyway. Who did he think he was, moving to New York and then insulting its inhabitants? He might be hot, but he was also a total asshole, and Bucky didn't have time for that. 

He went back out onto the shop floor, and was immediately accosted by an elderly couple looking for bath. Bucky managed not to sigh and took them over to where Sam was standing, looking at the shelves. 

“Sir, ma’am, this is Sam. He's the head of this department, and I'm sure he'll be able to help you with everything you need,” Bucky said politely. The couple nodded and smiled, before turning to Sam. Bucky made a face at Sam from behind the elderly couple’s backs before heading back to his own department. 

He managed to avoid Sam for the rest of the day. However, as they were closing up, he went to find Steve, who was standing talking to Sam. 

“Hey Buck! Coming out for a couple of drinks to celebrate a successful end to Sam's first day here?”

Bucky suppressed a groan. He couldn't exactly say no, because then he'd look rude, but he really didn't want to be around Sam any more than necessary. 

But Steve and Sam were looking at him expectantly, so he nodded, giving Steve a strained smile. 

It was fine, though. There were enough of them going that all he had to do was avoid sitting next to Sam at their table in the bar. 

Happy with his plan, Bucky followed everyone inside the bar, but by the time he reached the table, the only seat left was next to Sam. 

Of fucking course. 

He sat down and immediately turned to his right, where Natasha was sitting, somehow managing to look stylish even in her uniform. 

“How was your day?” he asked her with a grin. 

“Oh, you know, the usual,” she replied dismissively, before talking over Bucky as though he wasn't even there. “So, Sam, tell us about yourself! We all want to know _everything_.”

Sam laughed, and Bucky grit his teeth, refusing to admit to himself that Sam's laugh was both attractive and infectious. 

“Not really that much to tell, to be honest. Born and raised in Richmond, Virginia; dad’s a minister; got a sister called Sarah who has a couple of kids. Was in the military for a few years when I was younger, but then decided I wanted to live the quiet life so I got out. Starting working at my local Bed, Bath and Beyond, and worked my way up the ladder. And now I'm here with you lovely folks.”

Bucky looked over at Steve, who was sitting the other side of Sam, and was about to speak to him when Steve smiled at Sam. 

“So you're an uncle? That must be fun. I was an only child, so if I want kids I have to produce them myself.”

“It's great,” Sam enthused. “You get to spoil them as much as you like, feed them up with sugar, then hand them back to their parents to deal with.”

Steve and the others laughed, and Sam smiled bashfully at Steve, making Bucky's chest hurt a little. He reminded himself that Sam was an asshole and it didn't matter if he liked Steve, but it only made him feel a little better. 

The conversation continued around him, mostly centered around Sam, as Bucky sat in silence, brooding over his beer. When he got up to go to the bar for another drink, Steve followed him. 

“What the hell is up with you?” Steve asked, jostling Bucky's shoulder and smiling. “You've barely said a word all evening.”

“Well, excuse me if I'm not interested in worshiping at the altar of the new guy,” Bucky muttered, before ordering his drink, and Steve frowned. 

“You're being kind of an asshole, you know that?”

Bucky glared, then handed Steve his beer. “Here, have this. I'm going home.”

“Buck…”

“No, Steve. I'm not gonna play nice with some guy when I don't like him and he clearly doesn't like me. Tell everyone I have a headache or something.”

Bucky turned on his heel and left the bar, taking deep breaths as soon as he was out in the fresh air. He closed his eyes briefly, then headed for his apartment. 

***

Steve returned alone from the bar, Bucky nowhere in sight. 

“Everything okay?” Sam asked, and Steve rolled his eyes. 

“Bucky has a headache and had to go home. I'll check on him later.”

“Barnes is such a lightweight,” Natasha said with a laugh. 

“Oh please, like he couldn't drink you under the table, Natasha,” Steve scoffed. 

This lead to a long discussion about who could hold the most alcohol, and Sam lost himself in his thoughts. Bucky hadn't said a word to him all night--probably pissed that Sam was sitting next to his boyfriend. 

Sam looked up at Steve, who was watching him with an unreadable expression. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Steve said softly, and Sam smiled. 

“Just thinking about the day.” Sam shrugged. “I think I might just like it here.”

“Good,” Steve said with a smile. “That's really good.”

When they finally left the bar, Sam was buzzed from good company and good beer. He went back to his apartment and collapsed into bed. It had been a decent day, the Bucky situation notwithstanding. Sam was almost looking forward to the next day. 

He arrived at the store early the next morning; the only people there were Steve and Bucky. Bucky was sipping on what smelled like a large black coffee, and he was frowning. 

“C’mon, Buck!” Steve said with a laugh as Sam approached. “Turn that frown upside down!”

“Go fuck yourself, Steve,” Bucky groaned in response. “It's too fucking early.”

“You'd think he'd be used to mornings by now,” Steve said to Sam. “But he's like this every day. Definitely not a morning person.”

“Anyway, I'd better head over to my department,” Bucky said abruptly, and Steve looked at him in surprise. “See you later.”

Steve and Sam exchanged a puzzled look, but shrugged and carried on chatting. 

As the day wore on, Sam started to get the feeling that Bucky was avoiding him. Whenever Sam showed up, Bucky would make some flimsy excuse and leave, making Sam feel awkward and uncomfortable. 

***

Towards the end of the day, Sam was talking to Steve and Clint when Bucky rounded the corner. He paused when he saw Sam standing there, then walked forward determinedly. He couldn't avoid Sam forever. 

“Steve, remind me later that I've gotta stop by the store for shampoo on the way home, will you?” he said. 

“What, no conditioner?” Sam asked snidely. “You struck me as the kind of guy who would use a lot of conditioner to keep his hair silky soft.”

This was actually true, but Bucky wasn't willing to concede the point. 

“Yeah, well, at least I'm comfortable enough in my masculinity that I'm not afraid of having perfect hair,” Bucky retorted.

“Oh, perfect, is that what you wanna call it?” 

“Seriously, feel how soft my hair is! Worth every penny. My hair is awesome and you're jealous.”

Sam made an abortive movement with his hand, almost as if he had been seriously considering touching Bucky's hair, then snorted. “Jealous, right. Do you deliberately style it to be that messy or is it just the way it goes naturally?”

Bucky narrowed his eyes, and Steve stepped forward. “Come on, guys. You both have great hair, let’s leave it at that, okay?”

“Fine,” Sam said shortly. “I'm gonna go help Wanda finish up.”

He turned and walked away, and Bucky glared after him. Stupid, mean, handsome asshole. 

Clint whistled. “I wasn't sure if he was gonna punch you or wrestle you to the floor and kiss you,” he said with a laugh. 

“What? Oh please, he hates me.”

Clint rolled his eyes. “Yeah. Okay. I'm gonna finish up and then I'm outta here.”

“I'm gonna help. You--” Steve pointed at Bucky, “--need to get your head out of your ass.”

Bucky turned on his heel and went back to his own department, fuming. It just wasn't fair. 

The next few weeks were much the same. Bucky avoided Sam as much as he could; when he couldn't and there were no customers around, they made snarky comments to each other. In front of customers they were charm itself. 

About three weeks after Sam started, Bucky was in the small stationery closet when Sam stumbled into him and the door slammed behind him. 

“What the fuck?” Bucky yelped as Sam landed on his toes, and Sam moved away just as the light went off. 

“That is a good question. I was just coming to get a pen and someone pushed me in here.” Sam tried the door, but turned to Bucky. “I think it's locked.”

“Motherfucker.” Bucky began to rattle the handle, and when that didn't work he pounded at the door. “Let us out, assholes!” he shouted, but no one replied. “Fuck.” He turned and stepped forward, and found himself flush up against Sam, almost stumbling. Sam brought his arms up around Bucky's waist to steady him, then left them there as Bucky felt his heart speed up. 

“Why are you avoiding me?” Sam murmured. Bucky could almost make out the shape of him in the dark, and shrugged. 

“You don't like me.”

“No,” Sam replied. “ _You_ don't like _me_.”

Bucky's breath caught in his throat and he pressed slightly closer to Sam. Sam's arms tightened almost imperceptibly around his waist, and Bucky wrapped his own arms around Sam's shoulders. 

“That might not be strictly true,” he muttered. 

“Oh?” 

Bucky could feel Sam's breath on his lips, knowing they had to be a hair’s breadth apart, but was afraid to make the first move. What if he was wrong? What if Sam was just doing this to get a rise out of him?

“‘Cause, you know, if you don't hate me,” Sam continued, stroking Bucky's back through his shirt, “then that kind of changes things, doesn't it?”

“Does it?” Bucky whispered, swaying closer, then he felt Sam lean in and their lips met and oh. 

Oh. 

Sam's lips were soft against his as they kissed. Bucky stroked the nape of Sam's neck and he felt Sam smile into the kiss. 

After an unknown length of time, they broke apart, and Sam rested his forehead against Bucky's. 

“Been wanting to do that since I met you,” Sam confessed, and Bucky smiled. 

“Me too.” He leaned in and nuzzled the smooth skin of Sam's cheek. “I thought you liked Steve.”

“Huh? But I do like… Wait. You mean like _like_? I mean, he is objectively hot, but, uh.” Sam bit gently at Bucky's ear, making him groan. “There's just something about you.” He laughed suddenly. “I thought you two were together, actually.”

“Nah. I'm footloose and fancy free.”

“Well. You could _not_ be,” Sam said, and Bucky could hear the nerves in his voice. 

“That sounds just about right,” Bucky said softly, and kissed him again. 

***

Sam couldn't believe it. If he had been told an hour ago that he'd currently be wrapped around Bucky, kissing him, he'd have laughed. But here he was, and as he moved to deepen the kiss Bucky opened up to him, making Sam groan at the first touch of Bucky's tongue to his. 

They lost track of time, so completely wrapped up in each other, then Sam became aware of a tapping at the door. 

“What?” he answered gruffly, and the door opened to reveal Steve and Clint, whose expressions turned gleeful when they took in Sam and Bucky's disheveled appearances. 

“Have fun, guys?” Steve asked, and Bucky glared at him. 

“Fuck you, Steve.”

“Hmm, I think there's someone else you'd rather be fucking,” Clint said thoughtfully. 

“Uh, if you guys don't mind?” Sam said, and Clint and Steve grinned at each other before heading out. Sam turned to Bucky and kissed him again briefly. “What are you doing when you finish tonight?”

Bucky shrugged. “No plans, why?”

“Come to mine. We can get take out and watch a movie?”

“Sounds amazing,” Bucky said, his expression softening, and Sam had to lean in for one more kiss. 

Sam went back to bath, feeling like he was walking on air. Wanda took one look at him and laughed, but would only say, “It's about time!”

By the end of the day, Sam was going stir crazy waiting for it to be over. But it finally was, and Bucky met him at the front of the store. 

They walked mostly in silence to Sam's apartment, which was only a few blocks away, but as soon as they were in and the door was closed behind them, Bucky pushed Sam against the wall and proceeded to kiss him breathless. 

“Been wanting to do this all afternoon,” Bucky managed between kisses, and Sam nodded. 

“Me too.”

Bucky pulled back, grinning. “So, uh. I'm not especially hungry right now, are you?”

Sam frowned at him, confused. “Not really, why…?”

He trailed off as Bucky sank to his knees and began working Sam's pants open. Sam groaned as Bucky's knuckles pressed against his rapidly hardening cock, and Bucky smirked up at him. He pulled Sam's pants and boxers down in one then leaned in and licked a stripe up from Sam's balls to the head of his cock. 

Sam moaned as Bucky grasped his cock and began to suck him, long hair falling into his face. Sam reached down and tucked Bucky's hair behind his ears, and Bucky pulled off, still jerking Sam's cock. 

“C’mon, fuck my mouth, make me choke on it,” Bucky murmured, and Sam bit his lip. He began to thrust his hips shallowly, watching his cock slide in and out of Bucky's mouth. Bucky grabbed his ass, encouraging him to thrust deeper, so Sam did, until Bucky gagged and coughed. 

“Shit, sorry,” Sam managed, and Bucky shook his head. 

“Don't be, I fucking love it. Love your cock, fuck.”

Bucky got to his feet and took hold of the back of Sam's neck, dragging him in for a deep kiss. 

“Want you to fuck me,” Bucky murmured against his lips, and Sam nodded. 

“Oh fuck yeah.”

Sam kicked off his shoes, pants, and boxers and led Bucky through to his bedroom. Once there, they resumed kissing, stripping each other as they kissed. Sam finally got his hand on Bucky's cock, and moaned into his mouth as he felt the heavy weight of it in his hand. He looked down and his eyes widened. 

“Fuck, Bucky, your cock is huge.”

Bucky blushed, looking down. “Is that a problem?”

“Fuck, no,” Sam responded, hauling him in for another kiss. “I fucking love it. Can't wait to feel you inside me some time.”

“Fuck, yeah, wanna fuck you some time. You like that idea? Like the idea of me filling you up with my big cock?”

Sam moaned and nodded, kissing Bucky again before pushing him down onto the bed. He pulled off Bucky's socks, then his own, before climbing onto the bed on top of Bucky. They kissed deeply as Sam rolled his hips, rubbing their hard cocks together, and Bucky grabbed his ass, pulling him closer. 

Sam leaned back and took the lube and a condom from the drawer, dropping them on the bed beside him. He took hold of Bucky's thighs and bent him almost double, before rubbing his cock across Bucky's asshole. 

“Oh, fuck yeah, Sam, mmmmfuck, can't wait to feel your cock inside me, fucking me hard, making me come,” Bucky babbled, and Sam leaned down and kissed him again, then grabbed the lube and poured it over his fingers. 

He played teasingly with Bucky's asshole for a few minutes, barely dipping his finger inside, until Bucky slapped him on the shoulder. 

“Fuck, you fucking tease, will you just put your fingers in me?”

Sam grinned down at him and pushed in his middle finger, making Bucky gasp. He leaned down, taking Bucky's huge cock into his mouth as he worked him open. Sam really loved sucking cock, and with someone as big as Bucky it was even more enjoyable--the way his lips stretched around the girth, the taste when he felt precome spurt across his tongue, the feel and the smell and, god, all of it. 

***

Bucky couldn't believe he was actually here, getting fingered and sucked by one of the hottest guys he'd ever known. The fact that Sam didn't hate him had been a revelation; and now, as Sam added a second finger and began to stretch him open while mouthing up his cock, Bucky was ready to sing hallelujah. 

Sam held Bucky's hips down as he swallowed around Bucky's cock and started to rub at that spot inside him, and Bucky felt his brain explode with pleasure as he cried out, the sound seeming almost too loud in the quiet of the room. Sam pulled off his cock and smirked at him before licking around the head, and Bucky nearly bit through his tongue. 

“Oh my god, Sam, fucking love your mouth on me, love having your fingers in my ass knowing your cock is gonna be in there soon, oh fuck it feels so good,” he moaned, but then felt Sam drawing out his fingers. Bucky frowned down at him, but Sam kissed his inner thigh, smiling. 

“Don't worry. I'm gonna take care of you,” Sam said softly, then poured more lube over his fingers. He placed a kiss on the head of Bucky's cock as he pushed in three fingers, crooking them just right, and Bucky let out a whimper that he knew he'd find embarrassing later. Right now, however, he didn't care as long as Sam just kept doing what he was doing. 

Sam began to suck his balls, and Bucky felt them begin to draw up, the need to come pressing. 

“Fuck, Sam, you gotta stop or I'm gonna come all over myself,” he said with a gasp, and Sam let Bucky's balls fall out his mouth, biting him gently on the thigh. 

“Hmm, we don't want that yet,” Sam said hoarsely, stretching Bucky open and making him squirm at the combination of discomfort and pleasure. 

Bucky watched as Sam looked down and bit his lip. 

“God, love watching my fingers in your ass, gonna be watching my cock in there soon.”

“Oh fuck, Sam, I'm ready,” Bucky whined. “Just want your cock in me, want you fucking me now, please!”

Sam grinned, and then his fingers were gone and Bucky nearly pouted at the loss. But Sam was putting on the condom and slicking up his cock, and Bucky watched as Sam positioned himself and started to push forward. 

The feeling of pressure was almost too much to bear and Bucky found himself scrabbling at Sam's back, trying to get purchase. Sam leaned down, bending Bucky nearly in half, and kissed him gently until his hips were flush against Bucky's ass. 

“You okay?” Sam murmured against his lips, and Bucky took a deep breath before nodding. 

“Fuck, yeah. It's just been a while.”

“Hmm,” Sam hummed, before kissing him again. Bucky wrapped his legs around Sam's waist, pulling him even closer before nodding. 

“You can move now,” he said softly. 

Sam smiled down at him and began to thrust gently, and Bucky's head dropped back onto the pillow beneath him. 

“Ohfuck,” he managed. “Oh god, Sam, your cock feels so good inside me, fuck, you feel so good.”

“I bet I can make you feel even better,” Sam said with a grin, shifting his hips until Bucky felt stars explode up his spine and behind his eyelids and he started to moan. “Yeah?” Sam asked, thrusting harder and faster, and Bucky nodded. 

“Fuck yes, Sam, yeah, just like that oh my god, oh my god, fuck I'm not gonna last.”

“Good,” Sam said smugly. “You gonna touch yourself for me? Gonna stroke your big cock and make yourself come while I fuck you?”

Bucky was too far gone to do anything but obey, and began to stroke himself in time with Sam's thrusts. His cock was leaking precome almost constantly now, and he swiped his thumb over the head of his cock, spreading the moisture around. His other hand was gripping Sam's arm tightly as he stroked himself, feeling himself get closer and closer to the edge. 

“Fuck, Sam, I'm gonna come, you're gonna make me come,” he moaned, and Sam nodded. 

“Yeah, Bucky, come on, come for me,” he demanded, and Bucky felt himself let go as he came hard all over himself, muscles pulsing inside of him. “Oh fuck, Bucky, Jesus fuck,” Sam groaned, and his hips stilled as he came, crushing his mouth against Bucky's to kiss him deeply through it. 

The kiss gentled little by little, until their lips were just pressed against each other, sharing breath. Bucky could feel the sweat and spunk cooling on his skin, and he smiled against Sam's lips. 

“What?” Sam murmured, but Bucky shook his head. 

“Just… just happy,” Bucky said softly, and Sam leaned back, smiling down at him. 

“Yeah. Me too.” Sam kissed him briefly then pulled out, getting up to dispose of the condom. He grabbed some tissues from beside the bed and began to clean up the spunk on Bucky's chest, making Bucky smile. 

“You’re taking good care of me,” Bucky said teasingly, and Sam shrugged. 

“I want to.”

“I like it,” Bucky added. “I like _you_.”

“I like you too,” Sam responded, flopping down on his back beside Bucky and wrapping his arm around him. Bucky in turn snuggled into Sam's side, lying his head on Sam's chest and smiling at the sound of his heartbeat. 

Bucky felt his eyes start to close, and yawned widely. 

“You tired, or do you want to eat first?” Sam asked, and Bucky thought for a moment. 

“Eat first, probably. Then we can come back to bed after.” Bucky paused, before grinning against Sam's skin. “Just so you know, I like to hog the covers.”

Sam's laugh was music to Bucky's ears, and he kissed Sam's chest, holding him tightly. Food could wait; this moment would last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr! I'm velvetjinx there too. :)


End file.
